


Safe

by Shitbrix



Series: Comfort OCs BDSM Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Established Relationship, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Only implied though - Freeform, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbrix/pseuds/Shitbrix
Summary: A small scene I developed between two OCs that came about as a self insert into someone else's fanfic.-Lainey struggles to watch as Cedar has to deal with a past that can never be forgotten.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Comfort OCs BDSM Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094942
Kudos: 3





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 2 am when I couldn't sleep and began to think about an ongoing fantasy that runs rampant in my head 24/7.
> 
> I haven't even read over this so it's likely littered with mistakes but at least I can go to sleep now.

A faint light danced through the room, softly illuminating the rumpled bedsheets and scattering of books across the floor in a light blue glow.

The air was silent and still, not cold enough to raise goosebumps across the skin but winter was approaching fast enough that the two bodies on the mattress held each-other close, afraid to lose the comforting warmth that the contact brought. Their legs lay intertwined beneath the thin blankets and together they barely took up enough space for a single mattress atop the double bed.

The night was perfect, it had carried on like any other; a familiar routine of arriving home from work, getting caught up in eating dinner and throwing on the laundry for tomorrow. And as the evening faded into a dimming night sky the two had curled up on the couch of their small rented home. They sat closely together on the old couch and ignored whatever played on the TV in favour of exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches before disappearing down the hallway toward their cluttered bedroom.

As the night settled into early morning, the serenity began to stir. The breath that fluttered from Cedar's parted lips began to quicken, the change miniscule and unnoticeable at first; merely shifting the ends of blonde hair that lay in front of their face. Quickly Cedar's breathing progressed to small pants, almost silent but resounding harshly in the dead quiet of their shared room.

With the quickening of breath came the tensing of muscles. Where Cedar had laid boneless and at ease across Lainey's chest they began to stiffen, pulling their legs unconsciously toward their chest and clinging tighter to Lainey's side in their sleep.

It was the small whimpers that escaped Cedar's lips that pulled Lainey from her sleep. With Cedar's arms tightening around her torso and bunching into the bedsheets at her hip. At first she thought Cedar's unconscious thoughts had drifted into the sexual territory with the way their breath ghosted across her collarbones in small pants and accompanying whimpers. It wasn't until she reached down to grab hold of her partners small waist that her eyes adjusted to the low level of light painting the room and she noticed the way Cedar's eyebrows furrowed. At another glance she picked up on small creases adorning their eyes and a slight downtown to the corners of their plush lips.

A small flare of panic ignited in Lainey's chest as she rolled Cedar's still sleeping frame so that she was perched on her side looking over them. She continued to hold them tight to her as she used her left hand to gently push Cedar's soft white hair from where it had plastered against the beads of sweat on their forehead.

"Hey, baby..." She whispered in a soft voice that was barely there "...baby, it's okay."

Lainey continued to softly stroke through the bleached blonde strands of Cedar's hair as they laid beneath her, still asleep and still clutched to her side in a firm grip. The time in the room stilled as Lainey softly spoke to them, luring them from sleep in the least jarring way possible.

Cedar's head moved, eyes still clamped shut they rolled their face to press closer to Lainey's chest, seeking out the warmth and comfort it offered. With a careful hand Lainey cupped their chin and began to stroke across their cheek brushing away the tears she found welling in the corner of her partner's eye. All the while she whispered soft endearments and assurances.

"Hey honey, that's good, come on, it's okay baby"

With a greater intake of air and the sudden tightening of Cedar's grip to a white-knuckled first at her side she knew the moment that they awoke; she felt the second that they had wrenched themselves from the nightmare. At first they stiffened fully against her; freezing up at her and balancing on the precipice of panicking and pushing away. 

"Hey, hey, hey" she whispered softly, as if afraid of startling a wild rabbit. "It's me, you're here with me." 

In wake of the reassurance came a shattered sob where Cedar's face was pressed just below Lainey's collarbones. They buried their face impossibly further into Lainey's embrace and pulled at her desperately.

"Hey, baby... it's okay, you're safe" Lainey cradled the back of Cedar's neck; dexterous fingers running through the thick hair that she found at the nape, "you're safe here honey, you're okay, you're going to be okay."

Lainey held Cedar close and played with their hair as they cried fear and grief into her chest. Their body shook slightly as she held them and she could feel tears soak through fabric and wet her skin. Gradually Cedar's sobs slowed and their breathing evened out, their body stayed tense and alert along Lainey's side but they released the death grip they had on the blankets at her hip and loosened the arm they had hooked over her.

It was then that they resurfaced, pulling away from Lainey to reveal a tear tracked face; flushed red even in the low light. Cedar's dark brown eyes were downcast, avoiding Lainey's concerned gaze as they sniffled the last of their tears.

With a practiced hand Lainey placed her forefinger beneath Cedar's chin and tilted their head up towards hers. Cedar's eyes searched through the darkness off to the side before timidly meeting her patient gaze.

"You're okay, you're safe"

A reluctant nod.

Lainey leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cedar's browbone before pulling back to search the however much of their face that she could make out.

"I've got you baby"

Cedar's nod was more confident this time, more trusting.

"Can you sit up for me?"

The pair pushed themselves into a sitting position on mattress and Cedar's gaze fell back downward; they focused on their fidgeting hands. Lainey reached behind them to the bedside table and searched blindly for a bottle of water she always made sure was kept there.

Before she handed it over she placed her hands over Cedar's, stilling their mindless movement and encouraging her partner to look up at her. Their eyes swam with a deep tide of emotion that pulled at the corner of their mouth and kept them sitting stiffly upright.

"Just sip it, baby, here" she instructed as she placed the water bottle into their hands.

At that she pressed another soft kiss to their forehead, slightly further down this time. Then she pushed herself from the mattres and traversed the two steps across to their desk where she flicked on the lamp. It bathed the room in a warm yellow light; casting stretching shadows across the rooms floorboards. Lainey retrieved one of Cedar's oversized shirts from the drawers turned back to her partner who was sat on the bed staring into the mouth of the water bottle with a faraway look on their face.

Cedar was a shell of themself when these things happened. Lainey hated it; the way the person that she loved became clouded with past wounds that never really heal and self inflicted doubt. Cedar was a package deal though, this was a part of them; a part of their life that they had to manage and if Lainey wanted Cedar she had to accept everything they came with.

Lainey sat back on the bed; mattress dipping with her weight, and the movement drew Cedar's attention. She passed them the shirt that they gratefully and quickly donned, covering their pale torso pockmarked with love bites; some stark red against their skin and others nearly faded into the background.

"Do you want some tea? We can sit in the lounge room."

A few seconds passed between them and Lainey thought she would recieve another nonverbal nod.

"Please"

Cedar's reply was soft, but it was progress, and it would likely take the sun rising and a debate about whether Cedar should call in sick before Lainey had her perfectly sarcastic and confident partner nestled back in her arms.


End file.
